1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to spas, whirlpools and the like and more particularly to a compact portable spa designed to seat two people.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable spas for relaxation and therapy have been available now for many years. Such spas typically feature numerous conveniences such as a self-contained equipment compartment, plug-in-the-wall operation, automatic programmed control of spa features, and relative overall ease of maintenance and use. Such portable spas have generally been designed to accommodate four or more people and have typically been either square or circular in configuration.